The Reality Helmet
by Anto J Lareneg
Summary: Zim makes a helmet that can Do almost anyhting, things start to go wrong when Gir trades the helmet to Dib for a rock. and Zim realizes that his secret could be spread everywhere if he was scanned by it..(sequel coming soon entitled Happy Toys Inc.)
1. Default Chapter

The Reality Helmet  
By:ZimGirandtheTuna  
This is my very first Invader Zim FanFic  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gir was happily bouncing a ball, which he had been doing   
the past six hours. He bounced the ball really hard and  
it flew across the house into the next room. It went down  
the trash can shute and into Zim's lab. Gir without thinking  
followed the ball. Zim was currently working on a project  
and had personally given Gir the ball so he would leave him alone.  
The ball slowly rolled towards Zim. Gir not far behing it ran   
at full force screaming, "Come here Mr.Ball!!"  
Gir ran into Zim and knocked him down.  
"Gir I thought I told you not to be in here I am  
very busy. What happened to that ball I gave you?"  
Gir sat down and looking stupid he pointed at the  
ball. Zim looked down at his feet. He picked up the ball  
and thought for a minute.   
"I know a fun game we can play, Gir"  
Looking eager Gir said "I wanna play too"  
"Okay I'll hide the ball and you go look for it.  
Oh umm you stay here and I'll hide the ball. And while I'm  
gone don't touch anything okay Gir?"  
"Yea yea ya"  
"Good now no peeking"  
Zim left the lab and Gir was immediantly struck  
with boredom. He started to look around at things, then  
he saw something shiny that caught his eye. It was on  
the work table and could barely reach it. So he turned   
on his rockets and flew up to the table. He sat down and  
looked at the object, remembering Zim's orders. It was  
an ordinary looking helmet except it had an antenna sticking  
out the top of it, and it had a few small buttons on it's   
sides. Gir leaned in and sniffed it. Then without thinking  
he picked it up and put it on. A green lense snapped down  
over Gir's eyes. Gir pressed one of the buttons on it's side  
and it made the walls look like they were gone. The walls  
were really still there the helmet was allowing Gir to see  
through them. Gir jumped off the table and ran around   
stupidly bumping into random walls. He finally found his  
way out of the lab and out of the house.  
"This is soooo fun!! Weeeee!!!"  
Gir closed his eyes and then he ran into something.  
When he ran into it the helmet flew off. Gir opened his eyes  
and looked around.  
"What are you doing?"  
Gir thinking it was Zim, saluted. He looked over  
and saw it wasn't Zim. It was Dib.  
"A fun toy for me not you" said Gir  
"What is it?"  
"A secret project that Zim was making. I'm not  
supposed to touch it but I just wanted to try it out"  
"Can I see it?"  
"No because you aren't supposed to know about it"  
"Then ummmm.." Dib looked around on the ground.  
"I'll trade you for umm.. this odd shaped.... Rock!!"  
"What does it do?"  
"It's an odd shaped rock was it is supposed to do?"  
"Okay I'll trade you!"  
Gir gave Dib the helmet and then picked up the rock.  
"I'm gonna go show Zim my odd shaped rock!" Gir  
ran off triumphantly.  
  
Zim went back to the lab. He noticed then that the  
helmet he had been working on was gone. Gir then came running  
into the lab shouting "Looky what I got looky!"  
"Gir where is the reality helmet?!"  
"The what?"  
"The helmet that was right there!"  
"Oh that, I traded that"  
"You what!?"   
"I traded the helmet thingy"  
"For what?"  
"This odd shaped rock" Gir showed Zim the rock smiling  
"You traded my reality helmet for a stupid Rock!!"  
"It not stupid it is odd shaped"  
"Gir I need that helmet back who did you trade it to?"  
"Ummmmmm Wait I know this one" Gir thought hard  
"Don't tell me you forgot!"  
Holds up one finger "It was... umm.. I forgot"  
"Gir you really need to remember! Think harder!"  
"I dunno" Gir continued to play with the rock.  
Zim went over to a desk and opened a drawer. He reached  
inside and pulled out a remote control. He pressed a button  
on it. The remote beeped once and Gir looked up.  
"What dat?" He asked pointing at the remote  
"It is a tracker used to follow the tracking device  
I put on the Helmet for just an occasion"  
Zim went out of the lab with Gir tagging along behind  
him.   
"Go get your leash Gir!" commanded Zim "I have to  
put on my disguise"  
"yea yea ya" Gir ran over to the wall where his  
leash hung. Gir grabbed it off the hook and pulled it down  
quickly.  
Zim came up behind him and clipped the leash to his  
collar. Gir hopped around happily as Zim opened the door.  
Zim watched the remote control's map showing the  
helmet's current location. Gir trotted in front of him quickly.  
  
Dib looked at the helmet before he put it on. A   
green lense snapped down. He pressed one of the buttons on it's  
side. The helmet zoomed in on a fire hydrent. The word "scan?"  
came up on the helmet's lense. Dib pressed another button  
on it's side. The word "scan?" changed to "Reading Data"  
The following stats then showed up on the screen:  
Name: Fire Hydrent  
Class: Steal  
Race: Appliance  
Born: Unknown  
Gender: none  
Object: Inatimate  
Age: Unknown  
Then the words "Scan Complete" showed up. Dib contiued  
by pressing another button. "Zooming" now appeared on the screen.  
A close up picture of the Fire Hydrent showed up. Dib pressed  
another button and the hydrent disappeared. It then locked onto  
a dog 4 blocks from his current location. Dib pressed the scan button.  
The following stats showed up on the screen:  
Name: Gir  
Class: Material/Metal  
Race: Robot  
Born: Unknown  
Gender: Male  
Object: Living  
Age: Unknown  
Then Dib saw Zim who was walking Gir. He pressed the  
scan button. The following stats showed up on the screen:  
Name: Tracking Device  
Class: Metal  
Race: Remote Control  
Born: Unknown  
Gender: none  
Object: Inatimate  
Age: Unknown  
"Nooo not the remote" complained Dib "Scan Zim"  
He began to rapidly press the scan button. The   
screen then put up the following message:  
You are being to quick for my processer. I need to  
be shut down immediantly or I will explode. In 10-9-8...  
Dib pulled off the helmet and set it down then pressed  
a button on it's side. A green light on it's side turned off.  
"Zim's probably looking for this thing with that  
Tracker.. What's this?"   
He noticed a little glowing blue device that turned off  
then on. Dib took it off the helmet.  
"Most likely the track signal Hmmmm.."  
He saw a car stop at a stop sign. Dib quickly ran over   
to the car and slapped the track signal onto it's bumper.  
  
Zim watched the tracker control map. Then he saw the   
location suddenly move quickly off the screen.  
"What?!" Zim said in confusion "How could it go so  
fast the tracker control can't even see it anymore"  
Gir looked up a him "Why don't you make another helmet   
Zim?"  
"I can't do that I have no idea who has it and if  
they scan me then they will know that I am not a human..."  
"Ohhhhh" Gir said confused. He looked back up at Zim then   
he stared forward and forgot all about it.  
"Wait a minute Gir" said Zim "I know if the tracker  
device can't see it beause of distance then why don't you   
use your rockets and fly towards the location the helmet was   
last seen"  
"What?" Gir seemed confused  
"Okay look" said Zim annoyed "Use your rockets and   
fly us where I say alright?"  
"Oh okay"  
Gir turned on his rockets and began to fly towards the  
location. In about 30 minutes they had reached a parked  
car in a driveway.   
"That's odd" said Zim inspecting the car "The helmet  
doesn't seem to be around here at all"  
Zim heard Gir laughing. He went around to the  
back of the car to see Gir laughing at a small flashing blue  
light on the car's bumper.  
"Nooo!!" screamed Zim "The track signal got put onto  
this car.... Now the helmet could be anywhere in this entire  
city...."  
Gir continued to laugh at the flashing blue light   
on the car's bumper.  
  
Dib had taken the helmet to his house, to avoid  
being seen by Zim. He watched the helmet for a minute. Then  
he picked it up and put it back on. The green lense snapped down.  
The helmet wasn't on so he could not see through the dark  
green lense.  
"I think I'll just take this thing down where I'll  
have plenty of things to scan. Just to get used to this thing"  
Dib thought for a moment. "I know where to go"  
  
Zim thought for a while. Gir was still laughing  
at the flashing blue light. Gir stopped laughing and looked   
up at Zim. He wached him think for a while.  
"Now let's see if I were a human with a reality  
helmet where would I be? Someplace with lots of things to scan  
but where would that be?"  
Gir watched Zim some more then gave a sugguestion  
"How about a... ummmm.... here looky"   
Gir reached into his head and pulled out a magazine  
article. He gave it to Zim. Gir smiled happily at Zim while  
he read the article.  
"The zoo?" said Zim "Hmmmm... well it does have a lotta  
animal.. things to scan. Alright then Gir use your rockets  
to fly us to the zoo"  
"Ahhh but I wanna walk" said Gir  
"No Gir we need that helmet and walking is way too  
slow"  
"But I dun have any more fuel" said Gir  
"Oh okay then let's just walk then" Zim sighed and  
picked up Gir's leash. Although Zim didn't know it but Dib   
was also going to be at the zoo....  
  
It had been about an hour and Zim had finally made   
it to the zoo. Gir shrieked in happiness upon seeing the  
monkey cage. The monkey stood in one place an stared at Gir.  
Gir began to mimick the monkey.  
"Now Gir remember we are on a mission this isn't   
supposed to be fun okay?"  
"Ooo Ooo Oooo" Gir mocked the monkey some more  
"Gir!! Pay attention" snapped Zim "We are on a   
mission and cannot be distracted by anything"  
Gir turned around and saluted "Yes sir!"  
"Good then get away from that filthy animal thing  
and let's go find that helmet"  
"But I don't wanna leave the monkey" Gir hugged the  
side of the monkey's cage. Then he looked up a Zim and  
gave him the puppy dog face "I don't wanna leave the monkey  
He'll miss me"  
"Oh alright then, Gir you can stay here with that  
filthy....thing and I'll go look for the reality helmet"  
Gir smiled happily then he turned around and continued  
to mock the monkey.  
Zim rolled his eyes and turned away from Gir. He walked   
away into the crowd.  
  
Dib then walked up next to Gir and scanned the monkey.  
Gir looked up at him. He saw the reality helmet and then began  
to think "Hmmm I know that I am suppossed to remember something  
about that helmet... something important..."  
The monkey went over to the edge of it's display,  
near Gir. Gir suddenly forgot about what he was thinking about and   
began to once again mock the monkey.  
  
Zim by now had reached the lion display, where there  
was a crowd of people, due to feeding time. Zim leaned over the  
edge of the diplay and looked downwards. The lion dispaly  
was mostly composed of rocks. There was a good 10 foot drop  
before the bottom of the display. There was a little cave  
behind one of the many bushes in the display. Zim sighed and  
watched the lion eat it's food like it had not been feed for  
3 weeks. Slowly the crowd began to leave the display. The lion had  
already eate it's food by now and had layed down to sleep.  
Zim closed his eyes for a minute and relaxed. He sighed again.  
"Stupid animal.." he muttered staring at the sleeping  
animal. "Good for nothing lousy little-"  
Something caught his eye, It was... Dib wearing the reality  
helmet.  
Zim, not wanting to be spotted hid behind the lion display.  
Dib slowly walked over to the lion diplay and scanned the lion.  
While Dib was busy scanning the lion, Zim slowly crept out from behind  
the lion display. He slowly came up behind him. Then he quickly  
took the helmet away.  
"Hey" Dib quickly turned around and saw Zim  
"I see Gir traded you my helmet" said Zim annoyed  
"Well now looks like you don't have it anymore huh?"  
Dib reached out and grabbed one side of the helmet.  
"Noo!" screamed Zim "It's not yours!!"  
They began to pull on each side of it. the front  
of the helmet was pointed at Zim. Dib pressed the scan button.  
The green lense snapped down over nothing and it began to scan Zim.  
Zim saw his name appear on the lense but it was written   
backwards since he was not wearing the helmet.  
"Now all I have to do is show these stats to everyone  
then they will finally believe me" Dib kicked Zim backwards  
Zim let go of the helmet. Dib was preparing to put  
it on when Gir came running around the corner screaming  
"Look what I got looky!!"  
Gir had a big ball of cotton candy in his hand. He  
was also not paying any attention where he was going. He  
collided into Dib and the helmet flew out of his hands.  
"Nooo!!" Dib watched the helmet fall into the lion's  
display. It hit the ground with a loud crack noise.  
"That's okay" said Dib quickly "It's still good,  
it's still good"  
Zim got up and looked into the lion's display. The  
crack of the helmet had woken up the lion. It got up and  
causiously sniffed the helmet. It turned to walk away and it  
stepped on the helmet, crushing it into a million little  
pieces.  
"That's okay" said Dib slowly "It's still good, it's  
still-"  
"It's gone" said Zim "And in great timing too"  
Gir walked over to Zim and looked up at him.  
"Oh yeah and Gir where did you get that thing..?"  
"That's what I have been trying to tell you I traded  
that monkey my odd shaped rock for it!" said Gir happily "but  
now I can't have it at all because it got stuck in his hair"  
Gir pointed at Dib.  
"Huh?" Dib reached up and tried to pull it out. When  
he touched it, it felt all slimy and slicked down. "Ick!  
What happened to it?"  
"Oh the monkey gave it to me like that I don't   
know what is wrong with it"  
Zim started to laugh at Dib. Gir, who didn't know  
what was going on started to laugh too. Zim just turned away  
and walked out the zoo exit.  
  
THE END  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Like it? Hate it? tell me at   
IrkenZim@netscape.net  
http://www.geocities.com/zimgirandthetuna/Homepage1.html 


	2. Happt Toys Inc

Happy Toys Inc.  
(sequel to The Reality Helmet)  
By:ZimGirandtheTuna  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was the middle of the night and Gir slowly crept  
into Zim's lab. He began to dig in one of the drawers. The  
reason? There was no reason, it was simply curiousity. Gir  
knew that he was not supposed to be in the lab. But he did  
whatever he wanted when Zim wasn't around. Like the reality helmet.  
Gir loved that helmet. It was even complete with a flashing   
light. Gir was hoping to find something at all of intrest to him.  
He at last uncovered a piece of paper. Gir got a happy look  
on his face. He then found an envelope and a phone book.  
He opened the phone book and tore out a random page.  
  
The next morning Zim was back in his lab, working  
as usaul. Gir came in with the paper he had found the night  
before sealed inside the envelope.  
"Mail this letter for me Zim" Gir begged "send  
it to this person and umm and umm mail it okay"  
"Oh alright Gir just leave and don't bother me anymore  
after this, you promise"  
"Yea yea ya" Gir handed Zim the phone book clipping  
Zim quickly scratched the name down on the paper  
and gave it back to Gir. "Now give it the metal box in front  
of the house and it will be ...mailed or something"  
"oke, Dokey" said Gir  
Gir scuffled across the yard and inspected the mail  
box.  
"Now Mr.box" instructed Gir "Take this to this   
place okay? then they will give me free stuff!!"  
Gir viciously shoved the letter into the mailbox.  
He ran back across the yard and sat down on the porch. Then  
he just stared at the mail box. About every ten seconds  
Gir went across the yard and looked into the mailbox. Still  
seeing his own letter made him say "Awww where's my free stuff"  
Finally after two hours Gir fell asleep on the porch.  
When he awoke he saw a big brown box by the mailbox.  
"Yeah my freestuff!" Gir paraded around the box   
for about an hour before he pushed it into the house.  
Laughing hysterically Gir tore open the box and   
rummaged through a bunch of those styrafoam things. He   
scattered them everywhere.   
"Oooo I remember you" said Gir as he pulled a brand  
new shiny Reality Helmet out of it's box.   
  
Gir was running around the neighborhood with the  
thing on his head as he had before. This time he ran across  
Dib's front yard and slammed into his front door. Thinking   
someone had knocked on his door Dib answered finding Gir   
stading there with the reality helmet on.  
Dib's hair was cut a lot shorter than before from  
the previous encounter he had had with Gir, at the zoo. Dib  
raised an eyebrow at seeing the reality helmet again.  
"Did Zim make that?"  
"Noooooo I sent a letter to some place and they   
sent me some free stuff"  
"So Zim doesn't know about it?"  
"Well... no" Gir looked sad "I should probably  
show him"  
"No no no no" Said Dib "Just give it to me and I will  
...ummm suprise him with it"  
"NOOO!!" screamed Gir "IT'S MINE!!"  
Gir ran away screaming.  
  
Zim walked into the living room and found all the  
styrafoam things scattered everywhere. Zim saw a piece of paper  
amoung the mess. It read:  
Thank you Mr.Gir! We could not have revolusionized  
the toy industry without your great help and that wonderful  
reality helmet of yours. We will be sending out 2 thousand  
copies of this to our locations nationwide. Thank you again  
Mr.Gir!!  
Sincerly,  
Happy Toys Inc.  
Zim's eyes got big. He just dropped the letter in  
shock. Then his eye started to twitch. His hands made tight  
fists. Then he screamed as loud as he possibly could.  
Just then Gir stepped into the house huffing and panting.  
Gir looked scared, then he just peeled off the helmet and  
threw it to the floor. He ran at Zim, then latched onto his  
leg.  
"I love you" he said  
Zim slowly reached down and peeled Gir off of himself  
and held him up to his face by Gir's collar.  
"I missed you" said Gir. He licked Zim's face.  
"Gir.." Zim said slowly trying to repress his anger  
"Do you know anything... about this... letter I found.. by any..  
chance?"  
"Oh yea that came with my free stuff" said Gir  
"For that letter you sent?"  
"Oh ummm yea I got some free stuff in the mail"  
"What did... you send them?"  
"I sent them a piece of blue paper.. oh and it had   
a sketch of that helmet on it" Gir pointed at the reality  
helmet on the floor.  
"You sent them my blueprints!"  
"Ummmm... I guess" Gir shrugged  
Zim dropped Gir on carpet. Gir looked up at him sadly.  
"Out of the stupid... idiotic things you have ever  
done in your entire life this... is... the... WORST!! How  
could you send them my plans?!?!! Now every thing on this planet  
will own a reality helmet soon and it's all.. your.. FAULT!!"  
Gir's eyes filled with tears "But I wanted to mail a  
letter... an.. I couldn't.. find any.. paper.."  
"So you go into my lab.." began Zim "At who knows when,  
when you know that you aren't supposed to... AND YOU STEAL..  
MY blueprints and send them to a STUPID FREAKIN' TOY COMPANY!!  
You are, Gir, BY FAR! the STUPIDEST thing that ever, EVER!  
set foot in this whole entire UNIVERSE!!"  
Gir started pointing in differentt directions. Then  
he stared up at Zim, with teary eyes. Then he started sobbing  
loudly.  
Zim glared evilly down at Gir for a while. Then he   
started to think a little "Gir can't help the way he is,  
even if could mean the end of this mission. Maybe I over   
reacted just a bit.."  
Zim picked Gir up by the collar again. Gir stopped  
and sadly stared into Zim's eyes. Zim got wierd look on his  
face like he wasn't used to apologizing. He tried not to make  
eye contact with Gir and then he muttered softly, "Maybe I  
over reacted a bit, I'm sorry.."  
"Ahhh" Gir got a dumb look on his face "I love you   
too"  
"That's not what I said"  
"Oh?" Gir seemed suprised "But you do love me don't   
you?" he gave a puppy dog face.  
"Don't push it Gir" warned Zim "Go get your leash  
We need to find a way to stop that shipment of reality   
helmets now come on!"  
"NO!" shrieked Gir "I'm not gonna listen to to you  
anymore!!"  
Zim raised an eyebrow in disbelief "Gir? Hello? I'm  
not asking you to get the leash I'm TELLING you to get the  
leash now go!"  
"No!"  
"What!" Zim seemed shocked "How dare you disobey your  
master now go get your leash! And I mean now!!"  
"Make me.." Gir stuck his tongue out at Zim.  
"Fine then be that way!! I don't need you anyway!  
I can get this delivery canceled myself!!" Zim slammed the door  
behind him.  
Then he quickly rushed back in "Almost forgot my   
disguise. Now that would have ruined the purpose of this  
mission heh...heh.."  
Zim looked into the living room and saw Gir sitting  
on the couch watching tv. Just like any other normal day.  
After Zim had put on his disguise he stopped in the living   
room and watched Gir a bit.  
"Gir I'm leaving now.." said Zim hoping that the little  
yappy thing would beg to go with him.  
"Oh okay have fun.." Gir seemed uncaring  
Zim turned slowly "I'm really leaving Gir!"  
"Bye"  
Feeling desprite Zim asked "Wanna go too?"  
"I'd prefer to stay here" Gir looked at Zim he was  
just staring at him sadly in a way. "Well are you gonna go  
or not?"  
Zim raised an eyebrow "Uhhhmm I forgot something  
I'll go in a second" instead he ran into the hallway and stopped.  
"Gir I wanna ask you something"  
"Can't it wait till commercial break?"  
"Noo!" Zim got angry he went over to the tv and turned   
it off "What's wrong with you?"  
"You make me sad"   
Zim raised an eyebrow "I said I was sorry what more do you  
want?!"  
"See what I mean you get so uncaring"  
"You're just mad.. Come on I apologized!!"  
"See there you go again"  
"THERE WHAT GOES AGAIN!!??"  
"See my point?"  
"WHAT POINT?!"  
Gir looked up at Zim sadly "Do you think that I   
am annoying Zim cause if you do then-"  
"No it's not that it's just that oh I dunno"  
Gir looked down sadly "I'm gonna stay here until  
you can answer me with a straight answer"  
"For what?"  
Gir looked up "Do you love me?"  
"What kind of queston is that?"  
Gir looked down. "I'll be here when you get your   
answer"  
He walked slowly away and sat down on the couch.  
Zim watched angirly then he left slamming the door behind  
him.  
  
About an hour after Zim left, the door bell rang. Gir  
excidedly ran to the door hoping that it was Zim. He opened  
it with a big smile on his face. When he saw that it was Dib  
his smile faded away. Gir went into the living room, leaving  
the door open.  
Dib looked in the house.  
"Hello Gir, helloooo"  
"What do you want" Gir's speech was very slow and sad   
sounding.  
"Hey ummm do you need that realty helmet?"  
"No here you go" Gir slowly handed the helmet to  
Dib.  
Once Dib had the helmet he just left.  
Gir slowly closed the door. After the door closed,  
Gir realized what he had just done. He didn't seem to care  
though.  
  
"What do you mean I need Gir's signature to stop the  
shipment!? I am the real creator of that helmet!" Zim  
was yelling at one of the employees at the Happy Toys Inc's  
main building.  
"Okay now I'm gonna need to get the manager to  
escort you outta this building at this moment"  
"NO!! Not until you cancel that order of reality  
helmets right now!!"  
"I can't sir, not only are the helmets already made,  
but ummm you know you need Mr.Gir's signature first"  
"You can't do this to me!! I AM THE ORIGINAL CREATOR!"  
The employee pressed the red security button underneath  
his desk. Two big strong looking security guards came in.  
One of them picked Zim up and easily carried him out.  
"YOU WILL CANCEL THAT ORDER IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD   
FOR YOU!!" Zim shrieked at the employee as the security   
officers carried him out.   
Once out side, the security officers viciously tossed  
Zim off their property.  
"And stay out ya lunatic!!" shreiked one of the guards  
at Zim.  
Zim glared evilly at the security officers as they  
left. Zim picked up a big rock and chucked it at the building.  
The rock sailed through one of the windows. A loud alarm went  
off. The security officers turned, slowly. Zim looked   
around frantically, then he started to run.  
"Get him!!" screamed one of the officers.  
Zim didn't look back, he just kept on going. Finally  
he came to a house with an opened door. He jumped inside   
and slammed the door hard. He breathed a sigh of relief, then  
he turned around and saw Dib standing behind him.  
"Wha-?" Zim seemed a little confused "How did you-"  
The answer just hit him, Zim was in Dib's house.  
Dib held up a reality helmet, then he put it on.  
"Noo!!" Zim threw a pot of flowers at him.  
The vase had broken up, but Dib was unharmed.  
"It is a helmet Zim.." said Dib "I thought that   
you would know that though"  
Zim opened the door and ran outside screaming.  
He ran into the security guards. They looked down at him  
and growled. Zim froze, One of the guards grabbed him. Zim  
managed somehow to struggle out of his tight grip. Then  
he went running down the street, screaming.  
The guards were preparing to chase him, when one  
of their watches beeped. They turned and walked away. Dib  
ran in front of them.  
"He went that way" Dib pointed in Zim's direction.  
"Hey kid it's our coffee break so move it" One of  
the guards pushed Dib aside. Before they left, Dib noticed  
that one of their jackets said Happy Toy Inc on it.  
  
Zim opened the door to his own house. He rushed in  
and quickly slammed the door.  
Gir jumped off the couch and ran to him. Once again  
he latched onto his leg.  
Still a little scared, Zim screamed thinking it  
was something else. Gir looked up at him sadly. Zim looked  
around frantically, then he saw it was only Gir. Gir turned  
around and sadly walked away.  
"No Gir I didn't mean to do that. I was just... a  
little scared that's all..."  
Gir went running to him. Then he jumped into the  
air. He landed on Zim and knocked him down.  
"Gir, what are you doing?"  
Gir didn't reply, he just latched onto his arm  
with a happy look on his face. Zim sat up and looked down  
at Gir.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I don't care if you are mean and nasty.. I still  
can't stand staying home alone. I never wanna be left at  
home again!!"  
Zim looked down at Gir with a funny look on his  
face "Mean and nasty?"  
Gir looked up "Who's mean and nasty?"  
"You said that I was!"  
"I would never say anything like that!"  
Zim got an annoyed look on his face. He got up  
and looked back at the door.  
"Go get your leash Gir! We are going out"  
"yea!!" Gir ran over to his leash like a maniac.  
"Oh but wait Gir.."  
Gir looked up.  
"Do you know anything about... Dib getting a   
reality helmet?"  
Gir looked down and nodded slowly.. "I gave him  
mine"  
"Go get your leash Gir we have things to do"  
Gir looked puzzled "Aren't you gonna yell and   
scream at me?"  
Zim looked at him "Is that what you want?"  
"Noo" Gir ran over to him and handed him the leash  
"I was just suprised"  
"Is that all you know me for? Yelling and screaming?"  
"Ummmmm" Gir thought hard "Ummmmmmm mummmm"  
"Never mind" Zim sighed and opened the door.  
He cautiously walked out and looked around. Then   
he uneasily walked down the street; attempting to whistle.  
Gir hopped around Zim in little circles, untill Zim was   
tied to the side of the tree by Gir's leash.  
"Gir stop it" said Zim "Now go back around the tree   
and untie me"  
Gir sat and stared at him stupidly  
"Gir untie me!"  
"You said to stop it"  
Zim got an annoyed face "Go back around the tree  
then stop it!"  
"Ooooohhhhh..."  
"Yea..."  
Gir ran around the tree again and Zim was untied.  
Then Zim started to walk. He looked back and saw he was   
dragging Gir behind him.  
"Gir what are you doing?!"  
Gir looked up "You said to stop it"  
"I mean DON'T RUN IN CIRCLES AROUND ME ANYMORE!!"  
"OOOoooooooohhhhhhh"  
  
They finally reached the building again. Gir looked  
up at Zim.   
"Okay now Gir go in and say that you want to  
cancel the shippment of reality helmets due in. They will  
ask who you are and say that you are Gir. And sign the  
paper they give you! Got it?"  
"Ummm I think so"  
"Good then go in and tell them what I just told   
you"  
Gir nodded stupidly and went over to the building.  
He ran into the door. Then he sat down and just stared at   
it. Then he began to recite his little speech:  
"Hello I am Gir. I wanna cancel the shippment   
of those little helmet things"  
Gir stared at the door. Then he pulled out a pen  
and stratched his name into the door.  
"There no more helmets"  
Zim got an annoyed look on his face "I'm dead"  
Gir went back over to Zim and sat down by him.  
"I do good thing"  
Zim sighed and he looked at his watch.  
  
It would be any second now, when the delivery truck  
would come in. Zim stared at the office building unmoving,  
frozen. Gir looked up and didn't quite understand the reason  
for Zim's actions. Instead he forgot about it and stared forward  
blankly.  
"Hey Zim, Say cheese" it was someone behind him.  
Zim quickly spun around and saw Dib wearing a reality  
helmet. He pressed the scan button. Zim saw his name once again  
appear on the screen. Last time, Gir came to the rescue, not  
this time though, it would be up to Zim this time.  
Zim thought hard and quickly, he couldn't think of a  
way to stop the scanning, so he did the next best thing...  
Zim threw his fist at Dib as hard as he possibly could.  
The punch had knocked Dib onto his back. Gir contiued to stare  
blankly at the building.  
The shipment of reality helmets were coming in. Zim saw  
this and began to think frantically. Then he did the first thing  
he could think of. He grabbed the reality helmet from Dib.  
Then he repeatedly pressed the scan button. The helmet started  
to beep. Then Zim threw the helmet really hard at the truck's  
precious cargo. Just as he had excpected, the helmet exploded   
causing a chain reaction of explosions all the way down the  
cargo row. Zim smiled at the sight of the explosion. Gir's  
eyes got big. Dib sat up, his nose was bleeding. Then he  
glared at Zim.  
"I can't believe I lost...again"  
"Oh" said Zim sarcastically "You expected to win"  
an evil smirk crossed his face "You can never win a master"  
Dib just stared at Zim. Then something unexpected  
happened, Dib covered his face with his hands and then he  
started to cry. Zim stared down at him with a look of cold  
triumph on his face. Zim watched Dib cry a little longer,   
then he motioned for Gir to come.  
Gir looked up at Zim, who was now slowly walking  
away. Gir was preparing to follow him when he turned around  
and saw Dib again.  
Gir stopped and walked back over to Dib, he put his  
little paw on his shoulder.  
"Ahh it's okay" he said cheerily  
Dib stopped and looked over at Gir. There were still  
tears in his eyes.  
"Better luck next time" said Gir happily  
Zim stopped and slowly turned around.  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Zim stared at Gir  
quizacally.  
"I'm not sure....."  
Then Gir just stared at Zim blankly.  
  
THE END  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Like it? Hate it? Tell me at:  
IrkenZim@netscape.net  
or you can visit my homepage at:  
http://www.geocities.com/zimgirandthetuna/Homepage1.html 


End file.
